¿Por qué terminamos juntos?
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Lilan Evans, una chica común con un concepto de la vida me vale, James nada que ver con ella, JAMAS se han dirijido la palabra y...ok lean ustedes. ºº Basada en una Historia real asi que no esperen que sea color de rosa por siempre XD. RR. ºº
1. Default Chapter

Hola: ya sé que tarde mucho en reportarme viva en la web, pero bueno no me encontraba en condiciones de hacerlo XP. Ahora más que nada quiero presentarles mi primer fic "época de los merodeadores" claro con los merodeadores y decirles que no voy a dejar los otros fic, solo necesito inspiración para continuarlos.  
  
Sin más les presento mi fic:  
  
¿Por qué terminamos juntos?  
1.-Insomnio  
Por Vanesa C.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*  
..::: Las Chicas :::..  
  
-...Lily-  
  
-...-  
  
-Lly...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...Lily...-  
  
-...mmjum...-  
  
-¿Estas dormida?-  
  
-... Si lo estuviera... ¿te contestaría?-  
  
-...¿?...no-  
  
-tons...-  
  
-¿Estabas dormida?-  
  
- Tu que crees-  
  
-...-  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
  
-...-  
  
-Rodna...-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¿Qué quieres?-  
  
-ahhh...nada-  
  
-...como que nada... me despertaste para ¡NADA!-  
  
-mmm...Si-  
  
-Rodna, ¡eres exasperante!...hasta m-a-ñ-a-n-a -  
  
-...-  
  
-...zzzzz...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...zzzzzz...-  
  
- Lily...-  
  
-...zzzzz...-  
  
-Lily...Lily...¡LILY!-  
  
-¿QUE?- grito Lily de un salto -¿Que es lo que quieres Rodna?, y más te vale que esta vez no sea n-a-d-a, por que juro, que yo...yo... -  
  
" Bien Lily tu puedes, respira y cuenta hasta 10 ...1...2...3...4...5...6...7..."  
  
-Lily - dijo Rodna, al ver que repentinamente su amiga no respondia -Lily ¿Estas bien?-  
  
-SSssiii, Rod estoy bien... ¿Qué quieres?-  
  
-...este..lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir... y...¿Cómo te dormiste?-  
  
-Sin que tu me hablaras claro-  
  
-...-  
  
-...No lo sé... solo cerré los ojos y...ya-  
  
-Eso ya lo sé-  
  
-entonces-  
  
-¿Cómo puedes dormir?, yo todavía tengo fresco lo de hace un rato-  
  
-¿Hace rato?-  
  
-Si... "Lo de hace rato"- dijo Rodna mientras remarcaba la parte de "Hace rato"  
  
-ahhh eso... :s...agh, Rodna, ¿Por que me hiciste recordar eso? -  
  
-¡Ya!, apoco ya se te había olvidado-  
  
-Pues aunque no lo creas ¡si!-  
  
- Como me gustaría tener una memoria como la tuya-  
  
-mmm...Créeme, no te gustaría, y mejor ya duérmete -  
  
-Pero, si ya te dije que no puedo-  
  
-...-  
  
-...Lily...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...Lily...-  
  
-...-  
  
-...Lily...-  
  
-...-  
  
- "Mejor me duermo ... ¡Pero ¿Cómo?!...agh...aun lo tengo fresco, qué asco"- Rodna hizo una que otra mueca mientras intentaba pensar en otra cosa "oK Rod, que es lo que más te gusta... ... ¡aparte de eso!... ¡oye!, eso no es lo que más me gusta...O si" Rodna suspiro nuevamente y sin más se quedo dormida, pensando en lo que más le gustaba XP.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La mañana llego rápidamente y Lily se levanto con un insomnio de aquellos que no te aguantas, (N/A:parecido al mio mañana, es la 1 am) Los ojos le pesaban terriblemente y solo podía pensar en una cosa ~dormir~ -Te odio, Rodna- murmuro mientras pesadamente se dirigía al baño  
  
Apenas iba a tocar la puerta del baño, cuando esta se abrió, y dejo ver a una Rodna muy feliz -Hola Lil, ¡Por fin te levantas!, ya son las 7, como puedes dormir tanto- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
-No lo sé- contesto Lily secamente mientras con pasos cortos entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta -Si no fuera por que estuviste molestándome toda la noche, tal vez hubiera podido dormir- comento Lily al aire -"Como puedes dormir tanto" "Lily no puedo dormir", te juro que no te mato porque te estimo mucho- Lily termino de quitarse la ropa y entro a la ducha rápidamente.  
  
La mañana era tranquila y Rodna extrañamente se sentía muy feliz, no sabia exactamente por que, pero no le importaba demasiado, abrió una de las ventanas y se sentó frente al tocador a cepillar su cabello, Sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ella era su cabello. Comenzó a tararear esa canción que tanto le gustaba a Lily y a ella -Listo- murmuro mientras sonreía al ver su reflejo en el espejo que mostraba un peinado impecable. A veces no sabia por que pero le agradaba solo compartir cuarto con Lily, no era que sus compañeras de casa y curso, Alicia y katerin no le agradaran, si no que por una extraña razón le gustaba la soledad y la quietud de su habitación, que a pesar de tener mucho espacio de sobra para sus compañeras Al y Kat...... - no sé por que Mcgonagall lo decidió de esa manera, pero, creo que así es mejor -  
  
-El ¿Que?- escucho preguntar a Lily que venia saliendo de la ducha con el cabello un poco desordenado y con un ligero cambio de humor  
  
-ah... es que me preguntaba, que por que no compartíamos habitación con Al...is y Kate -  
  
Lily la miro pensativa y un poco molesta mientras musitaba un -No lo sé, pero como dijiste así esta mejor-  
  
Rodna asintió mientras pensaba que se había salvado de una grande, a Lily, no le gustaba para nada el apodo de Al, no por que tuviera algo en contra de Alicia, si no por que le recordaba a su antiguo novio Alejandro.  
  
-Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar, Lil-  
  
-ah si claro- contesto Lily mientras se fijaba en el espejo para darle los últimos retoques a su peinado  
  
-Excelente como siempre Lily, eres una fiera, ve por esos chicos - le dijo el espejo a Lily mientras le guiñaba un ojo  
  
-¡OYE!- grito Rodna - a mi nunca me dice nada, ni siquiera se mueve cuando yo me reflejo - se puso frente al espejo y saludo con la mano para ver si este le respondía  
  
Lily se encogió de hombros -Seguro no le caes bien-  
  
-No le caigo bien, Pero si yo soy un carisma con todos-  
  
Lily sonrió -Pero no con este espejo- contesto mientras señalaba una fisura en la parte inferior izquierda del espejo -Recuerdas, primer año, Cuando te pusieron tu primera detención y azotaste el libro de Encantamientos contra el espejo-  
  
-ohh... ya me acuerdo- dijo mientras se ponía de rodillas frente al espejo -Perdóname espejito SSssiiiiiii, di que Si - el reflejo de Rodna apareció con el seño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos  
  
-Por favor Rodna, ya vamonos - dijo Lily mientras batallaba por parar a Rodna del piso -Luego te disculpas con el e-s-p-e-j-o-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Pero nada, Todavía tenemos que desayunar y se hace tarde- dijo Lily mientras arrastraba a Rodna hasta la puerta  
  
-Lo siento, enserio ¡PERDONAME!- aulló Rodna desde la puerta mientras Lily la cerraba con un ligero portazo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El desayuno paso muy rápido para las chicas, y ahora se encontraban fuera del colegio para tomar su primera clase del día CCM, extrañamente hoy había una clase especial, y es extrañamente, por que el profesor Bullens casi nunca sacaba a los alumnos del aula.  
  
-Hoy- dijo fuertemente para llamar la atención de los alumnos -vamos a estudiar a las sirenas- la mayoría se emociono mucho al escucharlo, en especial las chicas de Ravenclaw que era con quien compartían esa clase, otros como Lily y Rodna eran más pacíficos y generalmente se guardaban las exclamaciones de emoción, para momentos más especiales.  
  
-Síganme- Grito el profesor Bullens -Vamos al Lago-  
  
-Lil, yo no sabia que había Sirenas en el lago-  
  
-Ni yo- contesto Lily  
  
-Apoco no lo sabían- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw, a la que las chicas reconocieron como Mariann, La chica viro los ojos y murmuro un -Por supuesto, que esperaba de un par de Gryffindors - y subió la mirada con aires de filosofa -Lo dice en la historia de Hogwarts, creo que fue durante el segundo periodo de Hogwarts, los muggles invadieron gran parte del territorio de estos seres mágicos y... -  
  
Lily detuvo a Rodna quien tenia una cara de ¿? Mientras seguía a Mariann  
  
-Y esta tenia que ser Ravenclaw, presumida sabelotodo y metiche - le dijo a Rodna mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar  
  
-Rodna, ¿Estas bien?-  
  
-eeee...Si-  
  
-Creo que fue demasiada información para ti-  
  
-si... ¡Oye! Que insinúas-  
  
-¿Yo? Nada -dijo Lily con una sonrisa -Mejor vamos que ya nos quedamos atrás-  
  
-No- dijo Rodna con un brillo especial en los ojos  
  
-¿Qué?¿Cómo que no?-  
  
-Que no, mejor regresamos a la sala común, la clase de Bullens me aburre horrores, parece que le tiene más miedo a un gusarajo que a nada-  
  
Lily hizo una mueca -Esta bien, pero si nos descubren que hacemos-  
  
-Nada Lil -  
  
- Como que NADA-  
  
-Nada, por que, nadie nos va a descubrir -  
  
-...mmm...Ok Rod, pero si algo malo pasa va ser...-  
  
-Mi culpa, ya lo sé, pareces mi mamá Evans-  
  
-Y tu pareces mi hermana O'conell-  
  
-¡Yo no te estaba insultando Lilian!-  
  
-Ni yo Rodna-  
  
-Jajajaja, mejor camina que nos vemos extrañas aquí paradas haciendo nada-  
  
-OK-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
..::: Los Chicos :::..  
  
La noche para los así llamados Merodeadores, no iba a ser como cualquier otra James Potter se encontraba al punto de la histeria y sus amigos compadecían a la primera persona que se le cruzara por enfrente, mientras su amigo Sirius Black intentaba inútilmente calmarlo.  
  
-Vamos prongs, lo vamos a encontrar y tu lo sabes, no sé por que te preocupas tanto -  
  
-Sirius como no me voy a preocupar, ¡No encuentro el mapa por ninguna parte!, y estoy seguro de que lo deje por aquí, en algún lugar de mi baúl- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a otro lado y se disponía a buscar nuevamente.  
  
Sirius suspiro agotado y sin más se recostó en su cama dando por visto nuevamente que James era caso perdido. James tenia una gran memoria para todo tipo de cosas, menos para una, y esa era que olvidaba donde ponía las cosas en especial el mapa.  
  
-Esta es la quinta vez en el mes ¡no!- escucho decir a Remus que estaba acostado sobre su cama y tapado hasta la cabeza  
  
-No- contesto Sirius - es solo en la semana-  
  
Remus gruño por debajo de las sabanas -y ¿Por qué demonios no busca el mentado mapa mañana?-  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros -ya sabes como es- contesto mientras se ponía su pijama -y tu Peter, no te vas a dormir ya- pregunto Sirius a su amigo Peter que se encontraba observando detenidamente a James  
  
Se volteo sonriendo y le dijo -Esto es mejor que la televisión ¿sabias?-  
  
-¿Televisión?- pregunto Padfood mientras se quitaba su reloj y lo dejaba sobre su buró  
  
-Si, televisión...olvídalo -dijo mientras veía la cara de confusión de su amigo, ya que él era el único que había tomado la clase de estudios muggles- no, creo que mejor voy a leer un poco- dijo respondiendo a la primera pregunta de su amigo  
  
-Como quieras, yo ya me voy a dormir, Hasta mañana- dijo Sirius mientras se arropaba y el sonido de el baúl de James cerrándose de un azotón exaltaba a todos, en especial a Remus que estaba a punto de dormirse  
  
-Pues con este ruido lo dudo- comento Remus que al parecer iba a entrar en una crisis nerviosa si no dormía AHORA  
  
Sirius rió - Y ¿lo encontraste?-  
  
-No- contesto Prongs molesto y sin decir más se quito los zapatos y se aventó a la cama sin cambiarse -hasta mañana- murmuro mientras apagaba la vela que estaba en su buró dejando el cuarto a oscuras  
  
-Mejor no - se escucho decir a Peter mientras con un golpe dejaba caer su libro al piso y se escuchaba otro gruñido proveniente de la cama de Remus  
  
La Noche paso lentamente para los merodeadores, en especial cuando el viento comenzó a azotar y una rama convenientemente acomodada en su ventana comenzó a golpear el vidrio produciendo un ruido constante y molesto que no dejaba dormir a ninguno.  
  
De repente Remus se paro ante la pregunta de James -Moony ¿Qué haces?- a lo que recibió como repuesta otro gruñido.  
  
Monny tomo su varita y camino hasta donde se encontraba la ventana y sin más la abrió.  
  
-Moony cierra eso, hace frió- se quejo Sirius  
  
Remus volvió a gruñir mientras murmuraba algo y de su varita salió un brillo plateado que si no hubiera sido por el viento y la oscuridad, los otros 3 chicos hubieran podido ver como el árbol se hacia viejo rápidamente y terminaba por desintegrarse  
  
-¿Y el árbol?- pregunto Peter sorprendido  
  
Ninguno de los chicos respondió, sabían perfectamente que cuando Remus se enojaba, lo mejor era no molestarlo. La única persona a la que se le debería tener más miedo que a James cuando estaba enojado era a Remus, que aunque por lo general era pacifico, cuando se enojaba se enojaba.  
  
Remus se acurruco nuevamente en su cama tranquilamente dejando a sus amigos sin habla y rápidamente comenzó a dormir placida y tranquilamente, haciendo que al verlo nadie creería que fuera capaz de matar a una sola mosca.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
A través de las gruesas cortinas de la ventana se colaba una tenue luz solar que casualmente daba de lleno en los ojos de Sirius.  
  
Sirius se desperezo lentamente, mientras maldecía por lo bajo a las mal acomodadas cortinas, fijo su vista en su reloj de mano (N/a:el que puso en su buró anoche) eran exactamente las 6 y algo, no se preocupo en fijarse, después de todo si eran las 6 aun era muy, muy temprano.  
  
Miro hacia sus lados, ninguno de sus amigos se había levantado, eso quería decir que tenia campo libre en el baño, esta vez nadie iba a entrar antes que él.  
  
Dando traspiés se acerco lentamente a la puerta del baño y la abrió. El baño resulto un tanto relajador, las tensiones de la noche anterior se habían ido, y casi no recordaba la razón por la que no había dormido. Corrió la puerta y tomo su toalla para poder secarse, se vistió, y tras darse una revisada frente al espejo y descubrir que se veía tan bien como siempre (N/a: no pude evitarlo) salió del baño ahora totalmente despierto y listo para ir a clases. Se acerco al buró de su cama, solo para ponerse el único implemento que faltaba, tomo su reloj y se lo puso. Se paseo entre las camas de sus amigos dudando en si deveria despertarlos o no, después de todo ellos tampoco habían podido dormir anoche, así que miro su reloj para ver si los dejaba descansar un rato más.  
  
"10:11"  
  
-¡QUE!- grito Sirius sin creer que fueran las 10:11, "acaso había tardado tanto en el baño"  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter mientras se levantaba de un salto  
  
-Cállate quieres Sirius- se escucho gruñir a Remus aun sumido entre sus sabanas  
  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su 3º amigo James  
  
-eee...son las 10:11-  
  
- ¡LAS 10:11! - se escucho gritar a Remus que se incorporaba rápidamente  
  
-si-dijo Sirius por lo bajo  
  
-y se puede saber por que no nos habías despertado antes- estaba claro que el humor de Remus no había mejorado con la noche  
  
Sirius hizo una meca -pues...-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
James salió de la bañera cambiado y vestido, el baño había sido de lo más relajante y ahora solo tenia una idea en mente "COMIDA", su estomago se lo pedía a gritos.  
  
De haber podido habría sido el primero con un pie fuera de la habitación y uno en las cocinas, pero le había tocado la mala suerte de ser el 3º en bañarse "Mejor que el cuarto" se había dicho mentalmente al ver la cara de frustración de Peter al saber que seria el ultimo en ducharse -Como siempre! - había mascullado con sarcasmo justo antes de enfrascarse en su libro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Por que Remus al escuchar la frase de Sirius: "Son las 10:11" había corrido al baño sin siquiera hacer el acostumbrado sorteo de mañana, o como a veces decían "a ver quien llega primero".  
  
James sonrió al encontrar a sus amigos justo donde los había dejado, Remus frente al espejo mientras intentaba decidirse si seria "a un lado, en medio o al otro", Sirius sentado observándolo y diciendo cosas in entendibles y a Peter leyendo. El ultimo dato siempre resultaba curioso para todo aquel que no conociera a Peter, él como siempre estaba intentando por todos lo medios entablar una conversación decente con alguna chica, el objetivo del mes era Karina de Ravenclaw, una amante de la lectura a la cual no se le podía ver sin un libro bajo el brazo o en la mano.  
  
James sonrió al momento que se imaginaba a Peter intentando hablar con Karina, lo más seguro era que como todas le diera por su lado si es que estaba de humor.  
  
-Por fin!- exclamo Sirius al ver que Remus por fin se decidía por el lado derecho  
  
Remus lo miro molesto mientras contestaba -Nadie te pidió que te quedaras -  
  
James viro los ojos mientras veía las miradas que se echaban sus amigos, lo más seguro era que a Remus todavía no se le bajara el humor de ayer y a Sirius lo ponía de un genio tener que esperar sin hacer nada. Remus usualmente lo llamaba "hiperactivo" y Sirius .... bueno se reservaba los comentarios. Silbando una tonadita se acerco al espejo para ver su peinado y su aspecto de pies a cabeza.  
  
-Ahora tu también! - dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba en la cama nuevamente con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro.  
  
-Solo 5 min- se limito a contestar James sin siquiera voltear, era muy temprano para empezar una discusión y no quería arruinar su buen humor.  
  
*-*-*-* 15 min después *-*-*-*  
  
-Nos vemos Peter-  
  
-¿Que? ¿No me van a esperar?-  
  
-mmm... NO-  
  
-¿Por qué?, si yo siempre los esp...- Peter no pudo terminar de hablar, por que sin mas la puerta se había azotado dejándolo solo en la habitación - ...ero  
  
Wormtail hizo una mueca mientras terminaba de alisar su ropa frente al espejo, si, esa era una mañana común para él y sus amigos, en la que siempre se quedaba solo en la habitación y sus amigos le azotaban la puerta casi en la cara.  
  
-Solos de nuevo, ¿No?- pregunto el espejo  
  
-Como todos los días- afirmo Peter mientras suspiraba  
  
-Y tan solo es el primer día del mes- Peter asintió mientras consultaba su reloj -Las 12 en punto- dijo al aire, había perdido CCM con Ravenclaw, con Karina.  
  
Tomo su capa, aquella que no se quitaba desde que Rebeca de Slytherin le había dicho que se veía muchísimo más guapo con ella (a menudo, por no decir siempre, los chicos decían que Rebeca solo lo había dicho por molestar y no como un cumplido, pero Peter no hacia caso, era como ellos decían, era muy inocente, aun) y dando traspiés salió de la habitación.  
  
Corrió por la sala común y en el ultimo escalón donde acostumbraba dar un salto tropezó con su capa y callo al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, aquél golpe le había dolido hasta el alma, seco unas lagrimas que habían salido involuntariamente de sus ojos y sobandose la barbilla frenéticamente, dio gracias por que la sala común estaba bacía no podría soportar una humillación tan temprano. Camino hasta el retrato de la dama gorda mientras maldecía por lo bajo a Rebeca, lo más seguro era que le había dicho que se veía muy bien con la capa, solo para divertirse al verlo caer cada 5 seg al tropezarse con ella.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Gracias por leer hasta el final del cap y ya saben no olviden dejar RR, solo quiero saber su opinión, ya saben criticas (constructivas claro), felicitaciones y todo lo que quieran... bueno no todo, pero saben a que me refiero.  
  
Hasta pronto Atte: Vanesa C. Lania_primera@hotmail.com La pregunta del cap. ¿Por que Sirius creyó que eran las 6? "En verdad tardo tanto en el baño." :D 


	2. ¿Petit?

¿POR QUÉ TERMINAMOS JUNTOS?  
Por Vanesa C.  
Lania_primera@hotmail.com  
  
Cap 2 Flash Back y Solamente las chicas en:  
  
¿Petit?  
Espero que si signifique lo que creo :D  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Lily estaba recostada sobre el pasto, bajo su árbol favorito cercano al lago, mientras una ligera brisa acariciaba su cabello  
  
-Yo que tu me levantaría da ahí Lil- replicó Rodna al ver a su amiga -Ya sabes, el pasto mancha la ropa -  
  
Lily bufo ante el comentario y se incorporo suavemente -¿Qué hora es?-  
  
-mmmm, creo que no deben pasar de las 11- Contesto Rodna mientras jugueteaba con una de las rosas favoritas de la profesora Spraut y sonreía para sus adentros, por que también eran sus favoritas camino un poco y se acerco a su amiga  
  
-Ok Rod, ahora que- le pregunto su amiga desde el suelo  
  
-De que?- contesto Rodna que guía mirando su rosa  
  
Tenían por lo menos 2 horas sin hacer nada, la clase doble de CCM era la más aburrida después de Historia de la magia y realmente Lily y Rodna no estaban para ese tipo de inicio de mañana.  
  
-Como que ¿Que?- dijo Lily con sarcasmo -¿Qué hacemos ahora? Compañera de crimen-  
  
Rodna enarco una ceja - Pues que quieres que hagamos -  
  
-No sé, pero estaría bien que hiciéramos algo divertido- pensando  
  
-mmm... ¡ya sé!-  
  
-¿Que?-  
  
-Nada-  
  
-eso ya lo sabia-  
  
-...-  
  
-Mejor regresamos al castillo, aquí no creo que encontremos que hacer-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las chicas entraron al castillo, sorprendidas de lo hermoso que este podía ser cuando ningún alumno se encontraba dentro, o al menos merodeando por los pasillos.  
  
-Rodna, puedes creer que después de casi 7 años que tenemos en Hogwarts jamás había visto este retrato -  
  
-¿Cuál?-  
  
-...Ese-  
  
-mmm. pues es extraño, Yo tampoco lo había visto antes - contesto mientras se acercaba lentamente al retrato -.creo que. se parece algo a. ¿Te acuerdas de esa foto en el libro de la biblioteca?-  
  
-¿.? no-  
  
-El de la pasta negra con letras doradas-  
  
-.-  
  
-El que no tenia escrito nada-  
  
-.-  
  
-Si, y solo tenia esa foto- -.-  
  
-Lily-  
  
-Si.-  
  
-No me estas haciendo caso-  
  
-Eeee. SI, es solo que estaba intentando recordarlo-  
  
-A veces envidio tu mente, pero otras, creo que eres medio lenta-  
  
-¡LENTA!, yo ¡Ja!-  
  
-Si,si,si- contesto Rodna mientras ignoraba a Lily y se acercaba al cuadro -Juraría.que.-  
  
- Rod ¡silencio!-  
  
-eeee-  
  
-¿Oyes eso?-  
  
....  
  
-SI!, son pasos-.  
  
-¿Por qué creo que eres una genio?-  
  
-Por que lo soy-  
  
-Cállate!- le demando Lily mientras la arrastraba hasta una de las estatuas mas cercanas al retrato  
  
Se escucho un bostezo a través de los pasillos y las chicas pudieron ver por el agujero que se formaba entre el brazo y la cadera de la estatua de la Bruja Antigua a tres chicos muy conocidos para ellas...  
  
-Black, Potter, Lupin - Murmuraron las 2 al uníson - y...-  
  
-Lil, Como que falta uno-  
  
-Wou, enserio-  
  
-Deja el sarcasmo quieres-  
  
-Esta bien, Falta Pet-petit-  
  
-¿.?-  
  
-Olvidalo-  
  
-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?, no deberían estar en clase- Pregunto Rodna aun confusa por lo de Pet-petit  
  
-Quieres decir, ¿Como nosotros?-  
  
-.Es mi imaginación o siento cierta hostilidad de parte tuya Evans-  
  
-Es tu imaginación- dijo Lily mientras salía detrás de la estatua y comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa -Solo tu imaginación - Comento al aire  
  
-¡Claro! Mi imaginación ¿Qué paso esta vez?-  
  
Lily enarco las cejas - ¿Esta vez? -  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Vamos Lil dime ¿Por qué estas molesta?-  
  
-No lo estoy-  
  
-Claro que si-  
  
-No-  
  
-Que si-  
  
-No-  
  
-si-  
  
-¡QUE NO! RODNA-  
  
-Ya vez como si estas enojada-  
  
Lily la fulmino con la mirada, había tenido que soportarla durante el resto del camino a la sala común y aun que había estado un poco molesta al principio , no era nada que en realidad no pudiera controlar, pero con Rodna detrás de ella, ahora si estaba apunto de acabar con el que se le pusiera enfrente. Se tiro sobre su cama y suspiro, ahora no solo tenia fresco lo de "Hace rato", si no que ahora recordaba por que era que ella y Rodna habían tendido que presenciarlo, hizo una mueca de asco e intento relajarse.  
  
"¿Por qué ella, que jamás se metía con nadie e incluso intentaba pasar desapercibida le pasaban cosas como esta?, ¿Por qué no Potter y su pandilla se buscaban a alguien más para molestar?. aunque la verdad eso era lo que hacían, solo que esta vez era el turno de ella"  
  
-Mi turno- murmuro - ya verán-  
  
....................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash  
Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...................................  
  
Lily acababa de salir de la acostumbrada clase de adivinación, aun no sabia por que había tomado aquella materia tan absurda, y en que demonios le iba a servir en su futuro de auror, "Piensa en que el mañana ya no te sorprenderá" se repetía todos los días antes y después de la clase para intentar calmarse, pero era obvio que ella jamás podría adivinar el futuro aunque la profesora decía lo contrario  
  
"Lilian tienes un gran futuro en esto" repetía cada vez que ella lograba ver entre el humo de la bola de cristal una mancha o alguna figura extraña  
  
"Basura" solo repetía Lily mientras miraba a al profesora partir para elogiar a otro.  
  
Esa tarde Lily salió del aula y mientras caminaba por los pasillos escucho una conversación que no debía de haber escuchado.  
  
-Y quien es el que sigue- pregunto la voz de James  
  
-.mmm. Pues según la lista vamos letra E. Gryffindor.es.Evans-  
  
-¿Evans?- Pregunto Potter incrédulo  
  
Lily apretó los puños. "Años de compartir clases, pelear ocasionalmente por cosas sin sentido como Snape e incluso la había invitado a salir una vez cuando iban en 4º (Solo por molestar pero en fin lo había hecho), ¿Cómo era que ese idiota no se acordaba de quien demonios era ella?"  
  
-Comparte clase con nosotros, Pelirroja, Ojos verdes - empezó a enumerar su amigo Sirius Black -Defiende ocasionalmente a Snivellus-  
  
-ah, ella es verdad- Dijo james recordando vagamente  
  
Después de eso comenzaron a planear cosa que no se debería hacer a vista de todos, pero ellos parecían muy confiados, después de todos quien se opone a las tontas bromas de esos 4.  
  
La hora de la cena llego bastante rápido y Lily estaba segura de que se había quedado embobada mirando a los chicos y escuchando sus absurdas pero bien elaboradas "Travesuras"  
  
-Pero a mi no me la hacen- se había repetido mentalmente después de que los chicos terminaran su improvisada reunión y se encaminaran a la cena.  
  
Camino por los pasillos maldiciendo y haciendo memoria sobre algunos escasos pero efectivos hechizos que le podían servir -Uno solo uno, el que sea - se decía y sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien  
  
-Lily estuve buscándote toda la tarde ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?-  
  
-Clases- respondió casualmente mientras recogía unos libros y pergaminos que se le habían caído  
  
-¿Clases?- repitió Rodna sin creerle ni pio -Nadie se queda tanto tiempo en cases a menos que te castiguen, y a ti Lily, Nunca te castigan-  
  
Lily hizo una mueca -Me quede a tomar unos apuntes que me pidió la profesora - contesto mientras miraba de reojo a Rodna que parecía creerse la mentira, que resultaba ser un poco cierta, solo que no había tardado tanto copiando los apuntes.  
  
-Ok, Lil, Pero yo ya tengo un hambre que no sabes, mejor vamos- Pero Lily ya no escuchaba era cierto lo de la profesora y ahora que se acordaba ella se había quedado con si libreta, llena de posiciones estelares signos y uno que otro plan de clase, pero eso no era lo interesante, si no una nota, la nota estaba en blanco y solo contenía la firma de la profesora de Adivinación  
  
-Perfecto- murmuro Lily mientras pensaba en darle un uso a aquélla nota  
  
-¿Qué es perfecto?- pregunto ronda un poco confusa, por que, que tiene que ver que La comida de ayer con algo "Perfecto"  
  
-pues.- Lily titubeo, pero a final se decidió, después de todo Rod era su amiga y podía confiar en ella -. Mira- dijo mientras blandía la nota  
  
-¿Qué es.?- Rodna abrió los ojos -Es la firma de la profesora Trawener-  
  
-Si- contesto Lily con una sonrisa -Y creo que se como la voy a usar-  
  
-.-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca mientras Lily le explicaba a Rodna como era que tenia ella esa nota omitiendo por completo la charla que había presenciado.  
  
-Y para que la vas a usar-  
  
-No esta claro Rod, Vamos a entrar a la sección prohibida-  
  
-¿Enserio?- contesto sarcásticamente -Dime que quieres de ahí-  
  
-Protección y Venganza-  
  
-¿? ¿De que?-  
  
-Buenas noches Señora Pince-  
  
-Buenas noches señoritas, que se les ofrece-  
  
-estem. la profesora Trelawney me dio esta nota, para que pudiera sacar un libro de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca-  
  
La señora pince enarco una ceja -Lo siento jovencitas, pero me temo que es muy tarde y no deberían estar en otro lugar si no cenando, asi que por que no vienen mañana - sugirió aun con la ceja levantada  
  
-Esta bien, Gracias y ya nos vamos a cenar - dijo Rodna mientras arrastraba a Lily a la puerta -Es tarde Lil en verdad creías que nos iba a prestar un Libro de la sección prohibida a esta hora ¡Sin supervisión!-  
  
-Podría ser que si-  
  
-¿Eres tonta o que?-  
  
-No soy tonta solo desesperada- murmuro Lily para si misma -además no deberías de darle las gracias a esa gruñona-  
  
-Nos valía ser corteses, que tal si habla con Trelawney-  
  
-No creo que lo haga y hablando de ser corteses -Se giro y grito -¡SI GRACIAS POR NADA!-  
  
-Cállate Lil-  
  
-Que conste que si termino en la enfermería mañana será por su culpa- murmuro nuevamente Lily mientras salía como estampida al gran comedor a cenar  
  
Rodna suspiro, su amiga estaba muy rara, "En extremo", pero siguió tras ella  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
llegaron al Grana comedor y Lily estuvo al pendiente de todo vigilando no ser acechada, y solo descubrió al cuarteto observándola durante unos instante y luego como si nada  
  
Rumio la comida presintiendo que tendría una mala noche.  
  
Al terminar la cena de la que por cierto fueron las ultimas, Rodna recordó que debía de entregar un suero que había tomado por error de la enfermería y aunque sabían que pronto daría el toque de queda corrieron a mas no poder para llegar a tiempo, cuando por fin estaban cerca escucharon unos murmullos, y sin mas lentamente se acercaron.  
  
-"La curiosidad mato al gato" Rod - dijo Lily despreocupadamente mientras Rodna le mandaba miradas molestas  
  
-"Lo bueno es que no soy un gato"- comento al aire mientras Lily respondía un "Si" lleno de sarcasmo  
  
Caminaron unos pasos más hasta que llegaron a la fuente del ruido  
  
-Este. es muy tarde, no creo que debamos estar aquí-  
  
-Como dices aquí o - Con voz dulce -Aquí-  
  
-Aquí - contesto la otra voz con tono juguetón  
  
Lily miro a Rodna sorprendida y esta le devolvió una sorisa graciosa  
  
-No son esos los prefectos de Hufflepuff?-  
  
-Creo que si pero no se suponia que.-  
  
-.-  
  
-.-  
  
-.-  
  
-.-  
  
-.-  
  
-.-  
  
-Lily aun soy muy joven para ver esto. aug.. Viste eso es.-  
  
-Rodna.-  
  
-Asqueroso y .-  
  
-Rodna.-  
  
-Como deja que le haga eso. -  
  
-Rodna Vamonos-  
  
-Oye pero.-  
  
-VAMOS!- grito Lily  
  
-Cariño escuchaste algo-  
  
-LILY! Quieres guardar sil.- Pero Rodna no pudo terminar por que Lily ya le había tapado la boca y la jalaba en dirección opuesta a la ranura de la puerta por donde observaban  
  
-Por que hiciste eso-  
  
-¿Que?- pregunto Lily pacientemente  
  
-Jalarme y .y. NO me dejaste ver la función-  
  
-¿FUNCIÓN? ¡Vete al cine!, que no vez que casi nos ven, y la verdad no sabría que decir si me encuentran mirando por la ranura de la puerta a una pareja haciendo. haciendo cosas privadas, P-R-I-V-A-D-A-S -  
  
-Já si fueran privadas no las harian tan al publico-  
  
-Y morbosas NINFOMANAS-  
  
-¿Ninfomana?-  
  
-Olvidalo y vamonos por que me muero de sueño-  
  
-OK.. Pero. Lil. La medicina -  
  
.................................::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flash  
Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::................................  
  
-Rod ¿que horas son?-  
  
-mmm. Casi las 12-  
  
-Perfecto, Ya es medio día y aun no muero- murmuro  
  
Lily hizo su nota mental -Hoy vamos a la Biblioteca y cuando le lance un  
hechizo a esos 4 que se quieren meter conmigo busco un Psiquiatra para  
Rodna- XD sonrió para si misma.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Contesto los reviews UNA COSTUMBRE NUEVA PARA MI, LA VOY A PROVAR XD:  
  
Paddy: Hola, gracias por decir que esta bueno y lo de ser color de rosa claro, ¡Mi hermana dice que soy abajo el amor! Pero ni tanto ;D.  
  
maxie2: Gracias Maxie2 conste que puse el Flash Back por ti eh y por que me va ayudar para algo al rato para mas suspenso jajaja, chaos.  
  
Nisa: Conste que esta vez no voy ni muy rápido ni despacio, pero me quede en lo mismo XD, pero ya va la química LILY y Merodeadores, Ya veras pronto. Gracias por decir que te gusta como redacto, intento mejorar cada día en eso y la verdad GRACIAS DE MIL CORAZONES jajajaja. *estoy sonriendo como loca*, Adoro los grandes deseos ¿Quiero soñar con mi amado Sirius plissssss? *ahora divago*. Basta de tonterías y Mis mejores deseos para ti también Ciao.  
  
Isa: GANADORA a la respuesta de la pregunta ¡Claro que estaba al revez! Sirus es muy Lindo y sabe ahorrara el agua como buen ciudadano :D jajajaja Pero no se le quita lo guapo nunca *toy triste, por que ya no pude poner a los merodeadores en este cap, pero ellos van a tener el suyo, ¡ESO QUE NI QUE!* jajaja Chao y gracias por el RR.  
  
Luciana: Vane ¡SI! Oye me agrada jajaja me voy a poner Vane como firma XD. Si OTRA GANADORA (la verdad no se de que pero ya se me ocurrira algo ¿no?) eran las 9, el insomnio si que te pierde =). Lo que no las dejaba dormir supongo que ya lo leíste no jajaja o te diste una idea, pero no te confíes, por que la proxima vez no voy a dar respuesta tan rápido jejeje. Besos Vane :D Pd: te puedo decir Lucy ^_^.  
  
Lamister: Sip, el uno fue casi como la introducción, pero ya ire agregando el problema poco a poco para que la historia se desarrolle bien, lo de los merodeadores y las chicas ya casi, aun no se llevan del todo no. XD. Besos a ti tb. Pd: por cierto, que significa M.O.S y M.L.L, jejeje.estem. *horror* . no sé ':). ^_^ ciao.  
  
Nicky-Potter: Hola, que chido que te encanto *soy feliz* (no es sarcasmo) me gusta que me digan eso, ya sabes me sube el animo, pero no es que lo tenga bajo jajajajaja. olvídalo empezamos de nuevo:  
  
Hola Nicky-Potter tanx por tu RR y aquí esta el cap 2 un poco tardado pero esta XD y sabes el suspenso apenas comienza *Risa macabra* jajajajajajaja. =D chao y saludos.  
  
Gracias a todos los que leyeron y muchos besos Vane.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
NO LOS AMADOS MERODEADORES NO APARECIERON EN EL CHAP, SIENTO QUE ESTE CORTO  
Y QUE ME HAYA TARDADO TANTO PARA SUBIRLO, PERO YA SABEN ¡PRÓXIMO LOS  
MERODEADORES Y SU CHAP DE 20 PAGS!..EJEM.. CREO QUE MEJOR DE 11 TB =D.  
  
cHaO  
VaNeSa C.  
  
Pd: Seria más descriptivo si no fuera PG y si supiera escribir LEMON, pero  
soy corta de experiencia =) como dicen "No hablar hasta no saber".  
Jajajajajajajaja pero si entendieron que fue lo que nuestras queridas  
amigas vieron no ;). 


End file.
